Elaine Mitchell
Hai, there. I'm Elaine. Appearance Hair Colour: Black and Brown, its a mix. ''' '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Ummm. IDK. Who needs that anyway? Nothing to say, I usually wear jeans or leggings. I wear skirts only when I run out of pants. Its practically obvious, I'm not a big fan of skirts or dresses. Family Opal Mitchell/Simpson (she's a Simpson now) She's my mom, she and my dad split up when I was 13, I really miss her alot. At least she send me money, for my education and needs. I have no idea where she is right now, dad wouldn't even let me see any mail that mom sends me, he probably wants me to think that Lusie's my real mom. She married Lusie's brother. WHY?! Jack Mitchell He's my dad, I love him, in a way of him giving me money and supporting me. Lusie Mitchell Lusie's my step-mom, I love her, I really do. She's one of the greatest person's I've ever met, but she can be a real pain sometimes. But I still pick my real mom over her. Matt Simpson He's suppose to be my uncle. I have no idea what to say now, he married my mom, and he's Lusie's brother. So he's my step-dad, uncle something. Forget it, I;m confusseled. Bella & Sam Simpson My step-sisters. They sorta left HA. I dunno why, buy meehhh. History Elaine was born on March 25, her parents are Opal Mitchell and Jack Mitchel, obviously the two didn't really love each other, when Elaine was 13 they split up. Elaine's mother moved out, and she hasn't heard of her since, but she sends money for her education and anything she needs, her father then married another woman. Her name's Lusie, she's an 'okay' mom, she isn't abusive but she is a perfectionist. Which is really annoying.So yeah. Personality To be honest, I have a fair personality, if your nice to me I'm going to be nice to you. If you mess with me in any way, I will hold a grudge on you. I don't really trust people that easily, get to know me and we might end up as best friends, or good friends or just friends. I also have mood swings, which is a very common thing that happens to me, so I kind of have this really twisted personality. I can also be mean & sarcastic at times. So yeah. Other Students Andre Harris I like him. He's great at singing and playing the guitar, but we aren't close. Beck Oliver Haven't met him. Cat Valentine She adorable and she's cute! She's like this ball of energy. Jade West I think she's pretty cool, even though she's like that. Robbie Shapiro He's that geek with the puppet, right? Tori Vega I don't like her much, but that doesn't mean I hate her, I just don't like her. Trina Vega She's kind of like this really persistent, awful version of Cat. Other People Brandon Moon and Aaron Jones Their my bestest friends in the world. Their awesome. Sadly, Brad is taking a vacation at another country with his mom and dad. IDK if he'll be back. Aaron, on the other hand, will be coming back. Apparently they had a family reunion in England. I really miss them. Caroline Lockwood She might be mean sometimes, but I really understand why she's like that. Besides, I looove her accent <3. We're good friends. Jade Megans Lol, we look alike o.o Anyways, were friends and she's AWESOME. Pix Orig 001.jpg amplt3-alyssa-bernal-beautiful-eye-fashion-Favim.com-416662.jpg AlyssaBernalsongPics13egjzs5X0HfhBM.jpg tumblr_lxno6yZm5s1r0u1neo1_500 (1).gif|Chubz <3 afcc32b6-8973-402b-b31c-c82131a2cb45.jpg 1_197211246l.jpg normal_007.jpg|Me kicking the wall, I don't know why.. Random Facts *I love Paramore and Owl City. *I love Pepsi, I like Mirinda. *I'm obsessed with the book Thirteen Reasons Why. *My thought about the Avengers? AWE-SOME. *My favorite color is Midnight blue, hot pink and black. *I also like Orianthi. *I love TVD and Glee. *I have this really weird obsession over llamas. *I am half Hispanic. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Elaine Mitchell